


February

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The weather is changing. The sun is lasting a little longer in the afternoon with spring just around the corner.





	February

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another vintage Carol short I’ve come up with.

The sun was out for a little while.

Carol stepped out through the back door with a broom in her hand. She began sweeping the mat and felt tiny fingers pressing on her. Rindy slipped past her without a jacket—in just a sweater, skirt, and ballet flats. She was holding one of her stuffed animals—a green wool frog wearing a bow tie. Rindy brought her reptile friend into the yard. 

“Rindy! Your jacket! You’ll catch a cold!” her mother exclaimed. 

“Is it spring yet, Mommy?”

“No, but winter is almost over.”

“I want spring to come!”

“Me too, honey. Go put your jacket on, please.” Carol paused with the broom and watched Rindy come toward her. She playfully began sweeping the girl’s feet with the bristles making her giggle. Rindy ran back inside with her frog.


End file.
